detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin Reed
Detective Gavin Reed is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is an officer in the Detroit City Police Department. Biography The Interrogation Gavin is seen inside the observation room. After Hank interrogates the HK400 and fails to get information and a confession out of it. Hank walks back in and Gavin suggest that roughing the HK400 will make it talk, because it is not human at all. Connor tells him that they do not feel pain and it would only cause more damage, which will not get it to talk. Also, the possibility of the deviant to self-destruct if stressed situations. Gavin get annoyed by this and ask Connor by saying "What should we do then?" Connor suggest that he could try questioning it. Gavin laughs at Connor's suggestion. After, Connor finishes questioning the android. In one of the choices Gavin, Hank and officer Chris Miller walk into the interrogation. Gavin tells Chris to take the HK400 to the holding cell. The android will get stressed out when Chris touches him and refuse to move. Gavin tells Chris to move the android by force. Connor can intervene and tell Gavin not to touch it. Gavin get annoyed by Connor. He tells him to stay out of this and no android is going to tell him what to do or shut your mouth. On the third intervention he will get annoyed by Connor when he separates Chris from the deviant. Gavin will pull out his gun and point it at Connor. Hank will pull out his weapon and tell Gavin to stand down. Gavin will get angry at both of them and walk out. The other choice is if the Hk400 is pressured to much. Gavin and the other rush in. Gavin tells Chris to stop it from destroying itself. The HK400 will take the gun and shoot itself or hit its head on the table. Depending,on what Connor has said it will shoot or not shoot Connor. Gavin will be shocked by by deaths of HK400 or Connor (If he was shot). Waiting for Hank When arriving at the station, Gavin is seen with officer Tina Chen in the break room when Connor enters. If Connor died he will be surprised that he has seen a ghost and says "His clone ends up in a dumpster, but this morning, What do you know?! Another son of a bitch takes his place..." If Connor survives Gavin starts to insult Connor, with rude and sarcastic comments such as "Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!" He insults Connor and talks about what happened last night. Connor can chose to greet, introduce, or ignore him. He will then ask Connor to get him get him coffee. Connor can choose to accept, refuse or ignore. If you accept to make coffee, Gavin will knock it away from him and threaten Connor to stay out of his way. If you refuse or ignore Gavin, Connor will say he only follows Hank Anderson's order and not Gavin's orders. Gavin punches him in the stomach and say that if Hank was not around during the interrogation, he would have damaged him up so badly for disobeying a human (if Hank and Connor interfered with Gavin on the HK400). He and officer Chen will walk away. The Eden Club Gavin is seen at the crime scene of where the victim died. He gets annoyed say "Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet...The f@#$ are you two doin' here?" when he sees them.He tells them that it is a waste of time for them to be here. He then start joking about what happened to the victim. He decide to insult Hank about his drinking habits and shoves Connor when he walks away. Last Chance, Connor In Last Chance, Connor, Gavin will approach Connor when walking near the police evidence room and shout insults such a "Asshole" and "We don't need plastic pricks around here! Or didn't anybody tell you?" and at him and wonder what he is doing near the evidence room. Connor can choose to ignore or respond to him. If you respond to him you can choose Ironic, Low profile or Calm. If you choose the Ironic approach, Connor will tell him that he is registering evidence in his possession and tells him not to worry, and that he is going to leave. Connor then tell Gavin that he will miss his "bromance", this annoys Gavin and he pull out his gun to intimidate him and jokingly imagines shooting Connor. He tells him to hurry up, insults him and then walks away. This conversation will lead him to going to the evidence room. If you choose the Low profile or Calm he will not appear in the evidence room. After finding out where Jericho is Gavin will appear with his gun .(if you choose an antagonizing response or acted suspicious by not responding to him). Connor will tell him not to shoot and tells him that he knows how to stop the deviants. Gavin tell Connor that since he is off the case that he has always wanted to kill Connor since he first met him. Connor can fight Gavin. Gavin will try to shoot and Connor and Gavin will fist fight. Gavin will be knocked unconscious. Perkins and other police officers will see him on the floor. If Connor loses the fight he will execute Connor. Chapters *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *The Eden Club *Last Chance, Connor Appearance Gavin wears a leather jacket with hoodie and a dark gray T-shirt with blue jeans. Personality Reed is ruthlessly ambitious, rude, disrespectful, and arrogant, resulting in strained relationships with and hatred from his colleagues, especially Hank Anderson. It seems that he likes to joke around in a very unkind manner. He seems to dislike androids, especially hates Connor. He even calls Connor names such as Plastic Detective or Plastic Prick. He can be interpreted as being similar personality-wise to Lieutenant Carter Blake from Heavy Rain, another game by Quantic Dream. Gallery Gavin Reed KO Detroit.png|Gavin Reed knocked out by Connor in "Last Chance, Connor" Video (Gavin Appearances) References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department Category:Antagonists